1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collar for a pet such as a cat or a dog.
2. Prior Art
There have been provided collars equipped with a buckle having a pin at one end of a beltform collar proper heretofore. Said proper is provided with holes for inserting a pin. Most of such collars, however, are made of hides, braids or woven fabrics. Few of such collars made of knitting have been provided. Because, in view of the properties of knitted fabrics it is difficult to obtain a desired thickness in the collar proper suitable for using for a pet. In addition thereto, such a collar made of a knitting fabric is lacking in formal stability and uniformity and also deteriorates in strength and durability. Especially, it is difficult to form holes for inserting a pin. Even if formed, said holes can not avoid their strength reduction.